Bought From A Different Prison
by DANI TheBlackwaterHippie BLACK
Summary: Leah is in jail for a crime she didnt commmit but this is a different prison where the guards tortured and raped you until your freed. What happens when Jacob buys Leah? "You belong to me! you are mine!" he growled
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY: Leah was sent to jail for a crime she didn't commit. But this jail was different where the guards and the male prisoner raped and tortured you and there was only one way to be freed and you'll just have to read to find out ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters because if I did Bella would have died when she gave birth to the beautiful Nessie.**

'**_let me take you to rio rio fly over the ocean like an eagle eagle then we can chill in my gazebo woooo-o-o' take you to rio – Ester Dean_**

Leah P.O.V.

As I lay there in the cold prison bed on a hard bed that seemed to be made out of rock there was no way one could stay here and not be afraid if you turn your back and let down your guard for just a second you could get jumped. I was locked here for a murder I didn't commit. Then the memories hit me at full speed.

*_flashback*_

_I was on my way home it was late at night and I knew if I didn't get home soon I would get into more trouble than I already was. As I neared the house I noticed that all the lights were on. My parents never left that much lights on at that instant I knew something was wrong. I took out my key and entered slowly curious as to why it was so quiet._

'_HELLO!' I shouted but got no reply ...what the heck on the walls of the hall leading to the living room were bloody handprints. As I slowly approached the entrance dreading what I would see. To say I was shocked and heart broken would be the under estimation of the century._

_ In the centre of the room laid the dead body of my mother. Her body was mangled, her leg was twisted into an impossible position her clothes were ripped, she had a long stab wound in the middle of her chest the sight was terrifying. I was now a dead man walking. In my parent's bedroom was the slightly burned body of my father he looked to be shot multiple times that's when I felt tears and the puke force its way up I ran to their bathroom not taking notice of my surroundings and emptied my stomachs content into the toilet after flushing I went to wash my mouth and hands when I looked into the mirror above the sink what caught my attention was a hanging body. _

_I turned slowly only to see my little brother hanging by a rope his hands were on the rope as if he were trying to create space between the rope and his skin to try and breathe and I swear I saw a tear on his innocent, sweet face and that his chest was moving up and down slowly must be my imagination. But what I saw on the wall was what sent me into another state of shock in blood was ' your next leah'_

_I took the pocket knife I always carried in my back pocket and went around the house looking if anyone was there when I found that the house was empty. I took a stool from the kitchen went back to the bathroom and cut Seth down I sat down on the floor after grabbing a wet face cloth I gently placed his head on my lap an gently cleaned the blood off his face. I kept on whispering in his ear ' im sorry for everything I ever did mean to you im sorry im sorry' then the sound of sirens were heard I tried to escape but it was too late. I was black mailed my prints were on everything apparently and I was proven guilty._

_*end of flashback*_

AHHHHHHHH! I was brought out of my day dreaming by the scream of a female prisoner. I looked out my cell to see someone pressed against the wall being penetrated again and again and again. Her tear streaked face starred right back at me, her eyes held a pleading look. I felt terrible as I looked away knowing there was nothing I could do. I was one of the few lucky ones who weren't raped and was still a virgin...for now. I was only 17 and here I was locked in prison from the age of 14. I sighed being afraid that I would be next.

"Lee?" whispered my shy friend and also one of the lucky ones and my cell mate .

"yea?"

"do you think we'll be next?"

"I don't know I really don't know."

"im scared " she said whimpering quietly

"me too but its gonna be ok...i hope" I whispered the last part to myself. After which I fell into a dreamless sleep.

d-.-b...NEXT DAY!...d-.-b

We woke up the usual time, showered, ate and lingered where ever we wanted in the prison.

"Clearwater, Leah Clearwater where are you? "I hesitantly raised my hand

"Come on your free to go " I smiled the biggest smile I've ever smiled in my whole life but it faltered because I knew this freedom came with a consequence. I went back to my cell to say good-bye to my cell mate.

"Hey bree "

"is it true ?"

"yea " I answered quietly we stood in awkward silence for a moment before she broke down and started crying in my arms.

"Hey stop crying I promise you this will not be the last time I see you "

"*sniff* o-k-kk *sniff*"

"I promise ill find a way to get you out of here" with that I left her to my freedom .

As I was led up above because the prison was actually underground and partly illegal. I didn't know what awaited me. No one knew how you were freed and what the consequence was.

"Leah the only way to be freed from this prison is if you were bought and now your a free woman but the consequence is that you now belong to someone and this is now your owner"

Before me stood a hulking figure that was dressed in a tux. A handsome face ,a six pack that showed through his tight shirt and damn was he muscular and the perfect tan to go with it. I went back to his face which was so alluring his kissable lips were in the form of a smirk as if he knew I was checking him out did he ?...fucking bastard my eyes instantly went back to the ground.

"Hello leah" he said seductively as if! He continued " my name is..."

**YAY! A cliffie . Well this person can be either someone from twilight or one of my made up friends... itll be in the next chapter but If you want to find out you'll just have to read leave a review check ur email for when I update and everyone will be happy... I update after 5+ reviews sooooooooo**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~DANI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all my reviewers especially rocklesson86 my first reviewer :D. Ok nowwwwwww next chappie enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters**

**'_if i die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song' if i die young- the band perry _**

"is Jacob Black"

I nodded my head mutely and just starred into space not knowing exactly what i was suppose to do when I felt a strong warm hand gently grab mine .

" come on" he said while gently tugging me in the direction of the exit .He then lead me to an awaiting limo .He allowed me to go in first as if he was afraid I would run the minute he got in...smart man. After I went in he also slid in. He gently place me onto his lap which caused me to be on edge . He then softly whispered in my ear ' don't worry I wont hurt you' than i relaxed a little. After a long ride the limo came to a stop at a mansion god damn it was big. Since I was on top of him I had to come out first as soon as my feet touch the concrete I ran for my dear life I heard him call my name in a distance and i could make out his huge figure running my way which only caused me to run faster I ran as far as my legs could carry me until I collapsed I leaned against the wall praying he wouldn't find me but I guess not all wishes are answered. He eventually found me and man was he mad. And this time when we arrived at his home he didn't let me down o no instead he carried me bridal style inside.

After giving me a tour of the house he showed me to my room as soon he placed me down and I was inside the room and he was on the other side of the threshold I slammed the door in his face and locked the door. I then started looking for an escape root and i turned up empty handed first off if I jumped from the window id break every bone in my body and there were security cameras, securities with guns...big guns and huge dogs. What is this man exactly? A drug dealer? A gang leader? I laid down on the bed and it rolled beneath me. I started moving around some more and then it rolled some more as if it were creating little waves...cool a water bed I started smiling and moving around on the bed as if I were a 5 year old. Just then the door was flung open to reveal you guest it Jacob.

"Looks like someone is having fun" he said with a smirk

"Shut up " I mumbled blushing.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes you can change if you want i had my sisters buy you new clothes"

I nodded my thanks and waited for him to leave before going to the closest a walk-in-closet cool.

Inside was amazing it was painted a light purple the clothes were organized blouses, pants, skirts dresses and the shoes were placed on shelves that were really low under all the clothes and damn it was a lot of clothes. And bags and shoes...its like heaven for girls i then opened the chest draws in the first were under wear in the second house clothing, third socks, fourth pajamas. Then in the corner was a vanity i sat down on the draw in front of it and look at myself in the mirror. I looked like a malnutritioned person. I also looked in the draws on the vanity inside was full of jewellery. T heir were 2 draws one with necklaces and bracelets in the next rings and earrings. I got up to get ready I decided to go simple a blue plaid shirt and black skinnies **(.com/stand-out_style_with_american_eagle/set?id=35423036)**. I placed my long black hair in pony tail and sat on the bed wondering if i would ever be able to escape...ever. On the other side of the bedroom door was a gentle knock definetly not Jacob's. I opened the door to reveal a girl no older than 15 wearing a maid suit . What the fuck is she doing working here?

"Hi Leah im Claire. Mr. Black has requested you in the dining room" I followed her to dining room and got a good look at the house the banister was made out of crystal the was a giant ass chandelier that was really pretty **( AN:use your imagination im lazy ****L)** , the tiles were shiny and spotless, there seemed to be a lot of wolf figurines and such a whole lot of books too. The dining room was really close so i never really go to see much. There were only 2 seats at the table one at the head of the table and one chair on the side. Both chairs were beside each other. Jacob sat at the head and motioned me to sit in the other seat. We ate dinner silently. It was really boring. As soon as I was finished i got up and left to my room with Jacob trailing behind me he followed me into the room. And he watched as i flung myself into the bed he only scooped me up and carried me to a different bedroom. And placed me on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he also slid into the bed and rapped his arm around my waist.

"tonight you sleep with me" he said placing to his head in the crook of my neck

"What if I don't wanna? What if i think your creepy? A freak? A weirdo? A douche? And ass face? A rapist?-"

"ENOUGH!" he practically growled at me ,straddling my waist and holding my hands above my head then he got all up in my personal bubble" you may not like the idea but you _belong to me _now whether you like it or not and your not going to go any where you will be staying here even if i have to chain you to the wall you will not be going anywhere. You are_ mine." _ Then his lips were smashed onto mine and it hurt like a bitch I could taste the blood. His tongue forced its way into my mouth finding its way to every corner. All this time I never returned the kiss. He broke away for air but his lips never left my skin. He placed hot open mouth kisses down my neck he lick, nipped and sucked at my skin leaving love marks all over but he never stopped. Instead he literally ripped my shirt off he then unclasped my bra leaving my half naked. I tried to cover it up but he just wouldn't have it. He sucked on the perk bud on my left breast while massaging my right. Holy fuck did it felt great. He alternated between the two. Eventually I could feel my lower area becoming moist I rubbed my legs together trying to get a little bit of friction. He seemed to notice this and began to unbutton my jeans in record timing. He began to rub my clit which elicited moan which ive been trying to hold back. He slid 1 finger into my hole which caused me to moan even louder he pumped in and out never slowing down he added another digit and waited until i got use to the intrusion before he began moving once again and then BAM he hit the spot that felt o so good and then i fell over the edge into pure bliss. He cradled my naked body to his chest and i fell into a dreamless sleep listening to his heart beat

**Yea i know lame chapter but I promise you it will be better next chapter...way better. I watched the sexy and i now it video and damn im scared for life o.o ill update after 15 reviews so you know what to do.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**PS: ill probably put this story on hold so i can rewrite my other story . LOVE YOU GUYZ**

**~Dani**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there. Sorry this is not a chapter this is a authors not. Sorry for the delayed time I have not updated. You see I don't have Summer holidays yet I will be getting mine June 28 because the countries system is jacked up and I have my exams starting next week so I probably will up ….. July 2. Probably. If im not sleeping. Hope you guys are enjoying your Summer. Don't kill me im only 13 I deserve to die yet yet I gto my whole life ahead of me…If I pass high school….anyways SORRY! **

**~DANI**

**PS :Im also like 5 reviews short so like if you REALLY want me to update you know...review the last chapter :)  
><strong>


End file.
